


(not) enchanted to meet you

by charleybradburies



Series: 2015 Femslash Advent Calendar [6]
Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Conversations, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Femslash, Gen, Jealousy, Minor Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Off-screen Relationship(s), Pre-Femslash, Protective Joe West, Relationship(s), Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triple drabble about the West family because I'm having a lot of feelings right now and someone asked for Iris/Patty stuffs.</p><p>femslash100: drabble tag #6 (#106): Iris/Patty: Jealousy | femslash advent calendar day 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	(not) enchanted to meet you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



“Ugh!” Iris grunts, her heels announcing every step of her short journey to the fridge to snatch up some homemade hard lemonade before joining Barry on the couch.

“This is so unfair. You’re barely out of a coma, and even _your_ love life’s less tumultuous than mine.”

“I’m...sorry?” Barry answers tentatively, dog-earing the page he’s on in his book and closing it, one hand on each longer edge in the middle of his lap. Iris sighs, tilting her head back against the couch, then she readjusts to look over at Barry, and - probably subconsciously - bites her lip. He stays silent, knowing she has something to say and assuming she’ll say it when she needs to.

“I’m going to go out on a limb,” he begins, shifting his body towards hers, “and conclude that some event has just taken place...that is upsetting you…”

Iris cocks an eyebrow.

“That therapist Dad got you is doing his job, huh?” 

“Her. And yes, she is. Which has involved urging me to _talk..._ with people I care about...about things.”

Iris takes a deeper breath.

“Yeah, there’s a _thing._ ”

Barry makes a gesture he doesn’t know the word for, urging her to continue. 

“I saw...I saw Patty today.”

“I thought you liked Patty?”

“I...do. Which is why I was...um...less than ecstatic to see her...with her lovely...girlfriend.”

_Well, shit._

“Oh! Oh, you _like_ like her? Oh.”

“Who likes somebody?” comes a bellow from the door, and Iris winces.

+

Both Barry and Iris stay silent until a particularly suspicious Joe is in the kitchen, starting to stare them down.

One of them always cracks, anyway. 

Well, Barry does. It’s almost always Barry.

It’s still Barry.

“Iris is having…” he starts before realizing he doesn’t know what he wants to say. Iris’s expression looks ever-so-slightly closer to one of curiosity than a glare, and he manages (which is good, because Joe’s brow is raised and pointed in his direction) to finish with, “girl troubles.”

“Girl troubles? _That’s_ really what you’re gonna say?” Iris contests. 

“Well, _you_ weren’t gonna say it!”

“Should I be concerned?” Joe interrupts, and Iris turns her frown to him.

“Does it matter? You will be anyway.”

“Yeah, but that’s not what I asked.”

“Are you mad at _me_?” Barry asks Iris, realizing it’s probably a possibility given the circumstances, a conclusion she doesn’t seem to share.

“Why would I be mad at you? What did you do?”

“I just...we were...a thing, and-”

Iris rolls her eyes, but she does crack a smile.

“I’m not mad at you, Barry. I’m not even really… _mad_ , just…,” she grimaces, “jealous.”

+

Joe gasps dramatically, sounding so _painfully_ Dad-like.

“You said it. You said the word. Did you hear that, Barry? She actually said it.”

“Oh, shut up,” she returns as harshly as she can, though her voice is nearly devoid of anger. Joe grins, and Barry lets himself do the same; it’s been a good while since Iris had a crush, and all things considered, it was right for her to keep moving forward after...to keep moving forward.  
_Right for them all._

“Well, if there’s anything I can do, you know I’m here,” Joe says, and starts on fixing something to eat. 

Iris snorts, her humor apparently having come back.

“How could we forget?”

“I’m entirely willing to awkwardly flirt with her girlfriend with the defense of assuming that girlfriend means girl who happens to be a friend,” Barry offers, and even though Iris gives him a look that’s trying to tell him he shouldn’t have suggested that, she _totally_ considers it.


End file.
